


Holidays

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Nigel through the holidays struggle to find peace with Adam's father who does not approve.





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different holiday starting with Thanksgiving though I am unsure yet how many I will be doing.

Nigel had been chain smoking since eleven fifteen last night and Adam was growing more worried that closer it got for them to leave.

“We don’t have to go.”

He watched Nigel jerk out of his odd look as he’d stared into space and the smile Adam received was fake. Nigel didn’t smile like that when he was happy.

“Why wouldn’t we go?”

Adam squeezed his hands together and looked away. “You’re worried my father won’t approve of you and it’s upsetting me to see you scared of anything. I don’t like this.”

Nigel sighed and put out his cigarette before he walked across the apartment to pull Adam close. He smelled like cigarettes mixed with his ocean cologne, and Adam inhaled the scent.

“I’ve never been a parent’s pleasant surprise, you know? Your father has declined two other meetings before this and—“

“He was busy.”

Nigel kissed his forehead. “I know Darling, but it worries me nonetheless. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Adam lifted his head and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Even if Dad hates you, I love you so what does it matter?”

Nigel smiled, for real this time, and his voice was thicker when he spoke.

“I guess it doesn’t matter fuck all really. Approval was never something I longed for till you but just yours is,” he kissed Adam softly, “everything.”

Adam hugged him again and nuzzled at Nigel’s neck.

“I think he’ll like you. He’s always liked crime movies and when I told him you ran drugs and guns—“

Nigel tensed. “Star…tell me you didn’t tell your father I do illegal things for money.”

Adam lifted his head again.

“Harlan knows and he was okay with it, why wouldn’t I tell Dad?”

Nigel closed his eyes.

“Your friend Harlan called the police on me the day after you told him, Star. We had to explain privately the business and even now he barely tolerates me.”

“Oh.”

Nigel pressed their foreheads together.

“Do you think your father will wait till tomorrow or will the cops be there to greet us?”

“It’s Thanksgiving. Dad won’t ruin Thanksgiving.”

“If you say so, Star.”

The drive to his father’s condominium was a short one and Adam relished every second on the back of Nigel’s motorcycle. He knew his father wouldn’t like that either but Adam knew Dad would respect his choices.

He wasn’t a little boy anymore.

There was no policemen outside the condos or even inside. Dad glared a bit at Nigel after giving Adam a smile and the smell of turkey blocked out everything else.

They had an ok time after the initial handshake, and Nigel sat down with them to watch football though Adam didn’t care for it he liked that both of them did.

Dinner was cordial and it wasn’t till dessert that Dad turned the talk to Nigel’s work.

“Adam said you’re a runner.”

Nigel swallowed his wine and waited till the goblet was back on the table before he answered.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Dangerous shit you’re putting my only child in the crosshairs of.”

Nigel looked at Adam.

“No one would fuck with him to get to me. They know better.”

His father glared. “So you’re so tough no one would go against you? That’s reckless and stupid talk, Nigel. If my son—“

Nigel banged on the table and looked at his father head on.

“The last person who even LOOKED at Adam lost his left eye. They breathe his name I’d cut out their tongues. NO ONE will even acknowledge him.”

Adam had never seen his father afraid of someone before but he could tell Nigel scared him. He took Nigel’s hand.

“You can call the police all you want. Nigel is very good at stopping that. Please respect me and know I’m happy.”

His father sighed.

“Your mother has to be rolling in her grave right now, son. You’re smarter than this. It’s not safe. HE,” he pointed at Nigel, “is not safe.”

Adam stood up and so did Nigel.

“I don’t want safe, Dad. I want to be happy with someone who loves me. If you don’t want to be nice to Nigel then I guess we should go.”

His father looked between them.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes,” Adam nodded, “Nigel keeps me safe and we’re very happy. He loves me.”

Nigel squeezed his hand before he let go, and kissed Adam’s cheek.

“I’ll go, Star. You’re not the one who should leave.”

Nigel started for the door and grabbed his coat but Adam followed. He grabbed his hand and Nigel stopped to look at him.

“No, I’m not going to stay. Let’s go home.”

Nigel reached out to touch his cheek and his smile was real but sad.

“I fuck everything up, darling. I’m not going to fuck to this. It’s fine.”

He kissed Adam softly and his hand shook where it touched the back of Adam’s neck before they stopped.

Nigel then left without a word.

Adam felt his anger rise up and didn’t look at his father.

“Son.”

“I know Nigel does bad things but I don’t care.”

“I know, son. You should care.”

Adam turned and his vision blurred a bit from tears. “Did you care about everything Mom ever did? She used to sneak cigarettes and not tell you. We ate secret sundaes at McDonald’s once a week that we never let you come to. We—“

“Adam this isn’t the same.”

Adam grabbed his coat and started to put it on.

“I’m not stupid! I know that. But Nigel is Nigel and I love Nigel no matter what you do. So Thanksgiving is over now and you’re the one who ruined it. Goodbye.”

He ignored his father’s protests and headed outside though he didn’t expect Nigel to be there still he was anyway, astride his bike and taking a long drag.

“Thanksgiving is over.”

The air was cold and Adam liked the pink of Nigel’s cheeks when he looked at him.

“Adam, darling go back inside.”

Adam stomped over to the bike and climbed behind him.

“Let’s go home.”

Nigel tossed away his cigarette and Adam could see it was more than halfway done. He reached back and brought Adam’s hand to his lips.

“You forgot your gloves.”

“I don’t want to go back. Please, Nigel.”

Nigel kissed his hand again.

“We’ll go get sundaes if you’d like?”

Adam pressed his face into Nigel’s back and nodded. He stared at his father’s building and knew he wouldn’t come out to stop them.

It was okay.

They could always try again on Christmas.


	2. Christmas

Michael paced the room as he waited.  
It had been a month since Thanksgiving, since he’d lost most contact with his only son who was so angry he wouldn’t answer him in any form.

Nigel Ibănescu was a bad man, but Michael did the only thing he could do and apologized to him via text message after Adam sent only his number in a reply.

His answer was honest.

We both know this isn’t genuine but I’ll tell him anyway that you sent it. See you at Christmas.

So here he was, waiting for them to grace his doorstep and desperate to curb his dislike for an evening.

The buzzer rang and he let them in, going to check on the ham. Adam easily let himself in with a key and he heard murmurs of talk unable to make them out.

Michael came out of the kitchen to find them smiling at each other, close and nearly in an embrace.

“You’re early.”

Adam turned and smiled.

“I missed you and wanted to see you.”

His son was very happy, Michael hated who it was that made him so but it was obvious he was happy. Nigel treated him well and loved him, something Michael knew even a month ago.

“I missed you too, son,” he smiled at Nigel, “Merry Christmas, Nigel. Adam told me you were partial to ham so I decided to do ham this year. Adam isn’t going to eat it but that just means more for us.”

Adam held out his hand and Nigel took it while he smiled at Michael. “Thanks, Mr. Raki.”

Michael nodded once and went to check on the food, though he expected Adam would show his face soon to get him alone.

He was wrong.

“You like that? I think I put on a good show just now.”

Michael glared. “We’re going to get along for my son’s sake. It was a gesture.”

Nigel leaned on the counter and smirked. “I’ll pretend it was genuine. You want help?”

That was how they both carried in the main dishes: ham, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese for Adam. It wasn’t much but it was a meal.

The rest of the meal went well and even dessert did though there was a hiccup halfway through.

“Nigel got me a ring for Christmas.”

Michael dropped his fork.

Nigel smiled. “Show him, Star.”

Adam showed off a very nice star band and Michael had to calm himself before he spoke.

“It’s…lovely.”

Adam stared at his ring. “I think it’s very nice and it’s made from—“

“It’s not an engagement. You can pick up your jaw any minute now, Mr. Raki,” Nigel teased.

Michael let out a long relieved sigh.

“Thank goodness.”

Adam frowned. “What if it was? Would you be unhappy?”

Michael and Nigel shared a look.

“I’d be…cautious. Son, I’m trying.”

The strained silence for the rest of their pie was torture. But they stayed.

He passed out presents not long after, taking their gifts to him as well. He has two, both medium sized, and when he opened the first the odd feeling seeing inside made him pause. 

It’s a pipe, hand carved, and Adam isn’t the one whose name is on the tag next to From.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “This looks expensive.” 

Adam held the Star blanket he bought for him up to the light of the tree. “Nigel made it, he’s very good at carving.” 

Michael blinked. “Oh wow, this is really nice. I’m surprised my son would want you to make me something that perpetuates pipe smoking.” 

Nigel laughed. “He’s cut me down from one pack a day to one a week but I told him he can’t change an old man who doesn’t want to change.” 

He watched Nigel open his gift and the pair of socks looked weak in comparison but they have planets on them so Adam is more excited to see them on Nigel’s feet than anyone else. The other gift is from Adam and the embossed journal inside has an inscription. 

Dad, 

Thank you for respecting my choices and loving me in spite of your feelings for them. I hope you have a great year and please try to get to know Nigel. I don’t think I’ll find anyone else who loves me like he does and I don’t want to. 

Adam 

Michael wiped his eyes and looked up to see Nigel laughing while Adam put the socks on his feet. He pulled on Adam’s arm and brought them close enough to kiss, the passion there more than he’d ever seen with Adam’s Beth. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get the wine and three glasses. 

“Mr. Raki, can I ask you something?” 

He looked at Nigel who leaned against his counter in an intimidating manner though the planet socks on his feet ruined the image. “Yes.” 

“I might not have asked yet but I am going to marry your son. Wild fucking horses couldn’t drag me away from him and if you try to push me, I’ll push back. Do you understand that?” 

Michael still disliked him. 

“I know you believe you can keep him safe and I hope you do because I don’t think I can fight Adam on this. I don’t want to lose him over someone who won’t go away.” 

Nigel smiled. “Well there is a way but I don’t think you’re that kind of man.” 

Michael held out a glass to him and Nigel took it. “Are you that kind of man, Nigel?” 

“Would I kill you to keep Adam? No. But I’d take him as far away as I could where you could never find us.” 

“And disrupt his life?” 

Nigel took the other glass. “I know Adam loads better than you do, Dad. I wouldn’t disrupt his schedule unless I had to, and it would kill me every fucking second. Don’t make me do that.” 

He turned and left Michael there to watch him rejoin Adam and hand his son a glass. The pinched look was obvious that Adam didn’t want wine, and Nigel leaned in to whisper something that made Adam blush. 

Minutes later Michael watched Adam take a sip and tell Nigel, “I like it.” 

“I knew you would, Star.” 

Michael held up his glass and toasted, “To an amazing new year for all of us.” 

Nigel clinked his glass to Michael’s first. 

“Happy Christmas, Dad,” Nigel said with a grin.

Adam smiled, “Merry Christmas.” 

He might dislike Nigel, but damn if he was going to fight him. 

“Merry Christmas.”


	3. New Year’s Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Gun Violence and Character Getting Badly Hurt

“THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The sound of the television he barely heard from the room next door but those words were unmistakable.

Happy Fucking New Year. 

Nigel held tight to Adam’s hand and kissed it. The steady beat of machines let him know his Star’s heart was still beating. 

It was not enough. 

Everything had happened so fast, an attack out of nowhere while they walked home from the corner grocer. He had Adam’s blood on his shirt and under his nails but fuck if he’d move till he saw those beautiful eyes open again. 

There was a loud, quick rush of footsteps followed by huff of breath to his back that gave Nigel pause. 

“You goddamn—“

He let Michael Raki grab him from behind and push him against the wall. The hit to his face a fucking blessing. 

He deserved this. 

“Sir! Sir!” 

Another hit and Nigel didn’t fight back while he turned to look at Adam again. 

“I told you! I told you!” Raki yelled, “I—“

Some security pulled him off. Nigel slid to the floor, covered his face and ignored the yelling as it faded. 

“Are you all right?”

Nigel nodded but didn’t look up. “It’s his father,” he mumbled, “You should let him back.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

He looked up and saw the Doctor who’d performed Adam’s surgery not even an hour ago.  
“He’s...you say he’ll wake up?”

“It was two bullets, one hit just an inch away from the wrong place in his back. He’ll have an ache but nothing permanent. The one in his upper chest will make it hard for him to move for a while. Neither is life threatening.” 

Nigel wiped tears from his eyes. 

“We were going to celebrate the fucking ball drop. I didn’t—“

The doctor held out his hand. 

“This is not your fault. You didn’t shoot him. You pushed him down fast enough that they missed. You saved him. Believe that.”

Nigel took his hand, stood up, wiped his eyes, and let go as he looked to Adam again. 

“It was,” he whispered, “you don’t fucking know but thanks for trying.”

The doctor checked Adam over and Nigel took his same spot again, laying forward as the pain in his side ached. He’d been clipped twice, and sewn up but fuck if it didn’t hurt. 

He nuzzled Adam’s palm. 

“I am so fucking sorry, Darling,” he whispered, “So fucking—“

Nigel felt Adam’s hand curl into his cheek and he shot up. Adam’s hands came to the mask on his face and started to pull. 

“No Darling, no!” 

He put his hands over Adam’s and saw his fear. 

“It’s ok, shh,” he kissed Adam’s cheeks, “Shhh.”

Tears fell down Adam’s cheeks as Nigel yelled out. “HEY! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP!”

Several people came in along with that same doctor. 

“Sir, you have to let go.”

“He’s fucking terrified! I’m not leaving till...”

The doctor watched the machines and then pulled the mask from Adam’s face. The deep intake of breath that followed made Nigel sob. 

“Nigel! Nigel, I don’t—“

Nigel kissed his cheeks. “It’s ok, you’re ok. You feel me, Star?”

“Yes,” Adam said hoarsely, “I hurt all over.”

“I know, baby.”

“I want to go home,” Adam whispered, “I don’t like it here.”

The doctor smiled at Nigel, who was half in bed with Adam and holding him. 

“A few more nights of observation and you will be able to, Mr. Raki. Your husband can stay in the room.”

Adam held Nigel tight. 

“Nigel is not my—“

Nigel whispered in his ear. 

“I am here, love. Shh.”

Adam’s fingers curled into his cheeks. 

“I want Nigel to stay.”

“He will,” the Doctor said, “After all, he’s a hero. He saved your life.” 

He left and the room was again empty. The only sound was the two of them breathing and Nigel kissed down Adam’s face. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “So fucking sorry.”

Nigel laid his head on Adam’s chest to listen to his heart beat. The feel of Adam’s hand through his hair made him moan. 

“You didn’t do anything,” Adam said, “I remember the noises and the way you screamed. I...I don’t want to hear you sound like that again.”

Nigel’s vision blurred through his tears. 

“I thought I’d lost you, Adam. I felt like I was dying, Star. The light was leaving my life.”

“I’m here,” Adam said, “If I’d died—“

Nigel lifted his head. “Don’t,” he could barely say it, “Don’t.”

Adam touched his face. “Okay. I love you a lot, you know?”

Nigel kissed his palm. “That’s the only thing I know for sure. The only thing that keeps me going. I love you, Darling. I—“

“Will you marry me?”

Nigel looked at Adam. “Darling, you’ve gone through a very hard time and you—“

Adam’s hand moved to his neck tattoo. “Marry me, Nigel. Please?”

Nigel leaned down and kissed Adam softly, careful not to hurt him. He touched their foreheads together. 

“Yes, Star. Fucking yes.”

Adam kissed him again. 

“We...wait, where is my father?” 

Nigel closed his eyes. “He was angry and the guards...I’ll call him. I will.”

“He’s the reason your face is red.”

“I deserved it.”

“No,” Adam sighed, “No. He can wait. I don’t want him here.”

Nigel didn’t speak. 

“Did we miss the ball drop?”

“Happy New Year, Darling.”

Adam kissed him again. 

“Happy New Year, Nigel."


End file.
